1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a portable television camera apparatus and more particularly to a portable television camera apparatus which can be used by right-handed or left-handed users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior portable television cameras have been designed so that they are convenient for use by a right-handed user. Such cameras are difficult to handle by a left-handed user because the view finder and handle are on the wrong side for a left-handed user. Some cameras have also been designed without consideration of whether the person is right-handed or left-handed but such cameras are inconvenient and awkward for use by either left or right-handed users.